Welcome to the Dark Tournament
by HazardousToYourHealth
Summary: (Summary inside) Yes, I know chapters one and two were so bad your eyes bled, but chapter three is the rise of something new... something... with band-aids! PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Summary:  
  
The gang arrives at a new school, only to be pulled out to take place in the Dark Tournament. Who are these three new female demons that seem to have gotten Koenma's panty's in a bunch? Why is this DT so unlike how it is suppose to be? Is there actually someone that is more perverted then Yusuke? Can this story get anymore sucky? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS!? Read and review to find out!  
  
This Summary has been brought to you by the makers of:  
  
Tan in a Can!... Won't give you a good tan... but buy it anyway!  
  
The Really Sucky and Adult Themed Show!... Rated R for retarded.  
  
And finally,  
  
Five second massive pecks!... The same stuff that Kurama uses!  
  
(In Hazard's top secret lair/bedroom/evil cellar/closet/space under her bed/launder hamper/behind Michael's dresser... I mean... uh... not there!)  
  
Hazard: Hello everyone! This is my first story on fanfic.net and I am really exited! All of you peoples must know that I have no more friggin' idea of what is going on then you do—you prolly have a better idea actually—I'm just making up everything as I go along. All I really know is what I put in the summary, so yes; it's a very ruff idea. Please try to enjoy the plotless story anyway though. Chapter One will be beginning in five.... four.... three.... two.... signals for it to start  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!!!!  
  
(Chapter One is beginning now. Hold on tight!)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ah, a beautiful day in the wonderful state of Florida. Birds are singing, the sun is shining... D-n it all! I f-king hate this d-n place! It's full of b-ds and b-hs! They can kiss my a-s! Go to h-l you w-es!" Yusuke fumed. He and the rest of the gang were walking down the empty hallway of their new college after being in the principal's office for awhile (they had arrived in Florida a couple days ago on the foreign exchange-student program and had just begun their school period). In the office they had been read the rules of the school and the rules had gotten Yusuke severely cheesed off... one rule in particular: "Girls skirts can not be any higher then three inches above the knee."  
  
"Who was the butt who came up with that rule?!" Yusuke asked, folding his arms and glaring around at the passersby.  
  
"It was probably made so boys would keep their minds on studies more then... other... things." Kurama told Yusuke.  
  
"Well, here's what I think of THAT!" Yusuke said, turning around to face the gang, but before he could say anything else, someone bumped into him.  
  
"Watch where the h-l you're going, you b-h!" Yusuke growled, as the persons books flew out of her arms and all across the hall.  
  
"And you watch your language!" she yelled. Tossing her dark red hair behind her shoulder and glaring hard at Yusuke she added, "And pick up my books!"  
  
"Pick the lady's books up, Urameshi." Kuwabara commanded Yusuke, looking over at the redhead all starry-eyed. She was wearing the girl uniform of the school, which was a button-up white shirt with a blue scarf around her neck, and a light blue skirt.  
  
"Pick them up yourself!" Yusuke spat in the girls face.  
  
"Retard." The redhead muttered and began to gather up her books.  
  
"Yusuke that isn't how you treat a lady!" Kuwabara stuttered.  
  
"Come on, Yusuke. Pick them up." Botan ordered. Yusuke didn't say anything. Kurama sighed and bent down, reaching for the closes book. However, Yusuke grabbed Kurama's sleeve before he could pick it up. He then bumped the book farther down the hall.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kurama asked, annoyed with Yusuke's rudeness.  
  
"Shh..." Yusuke muttered as the redhead walked over to the book. She turned away from the gang and leaned down to pick it up. At the same time, Yusuke tilted his head to the side and got a freakishly freaky smile on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah." He muttered. Then, out of nowhere, he was whacked across the face with a science book. (Hazard: The heaviest of ALL the school books! )  
  
"Pervert!" the girl yelled. At that very moment the bell rang and the hallway was flooded with people.  
  
"Well, it's not like there was anything to look at!" Yusuke yelled over the roar of the students.  
  
"That's true for you cause you're so not worthy of it!" The redhead screeched.  
  
"Am I?!" Kuwabara asked, some eyebrow action going on. But, lucky for the girl, she didn't have to answer because a massive wave of students came in between them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Yusuke sighed as they resumed their walk, "She digs me." Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"We should prolly find the people who we're sharing lockers with." Botan said and she looked down at a little piece of paper, "Kuwabara, you're sharing one with a girl named Leah... just go down the hall and turn left."  
  
"Alright," Kuwabara said, and dashed down the hallway before turning around and shouting, "See you later guys!" and turning the corner.  
  
"Kurama, you're with Dominic... whose locker is next to Yusuke's 'locker buddy', Jennifer. They'll be right down there..." Botan read from the little list, "And Hiei and I will be over there with... Javed and Michelle, down—"  
  
"Yeah, that's great Botan!" Yusuke interrupted, pushing Kurama down the hall, "Well, see you later!"  
  
(At lockers 606 and 605) "606 and 605... 606 and—Oh, right here!" Kurama said, walking over to a locker with Yusuke behind him. A girl with dark green layered hair that swept down her back was rummaging through the first locker when Kurama tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me... are you—" He began but the girl looked up and he suddenly stopped. She had turned to him when he had begun speaking and he noticed that she was wearing the school uniforms meant for the boys, a short sleeved, button-up white shirt with a dark blue tie. Her light grayish pants were baggy and almost completely covered up her black van shoes. She ran her figures threw her hair, and tucked it behind her ears, revealing hoop earrings running down the side of one of her ears. Some black bracelets, a black wrist band, and a gold ring hanging on a silver chain finished her off. Kurama then noticed that she was now looking him straight in the eye with her big eyes. They looked just like a cats, with light green and yellow flicked all across the surface, and when she looked into his, he felt like she was looking into his very soul.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, a small smile coming over her face.  
  
"Oh... Yeah... are you Dominic?" Kurama asked, coming out of his daze.  
  
"Uh-huh... Oh!" her smile grew, "You must be Shuichi... right?"  
  
"Yeah... we're gunna be sharing lockers..." from behind Kurama, Yusuke coughed, "Oh and this is Yusuke... he'll be sharing a locker with Jennifer."  
  
"Cool... Here comes Jennifer right now." Dominic told them, "Hey Jen! Here's you're locker buddy!" she pointed at Yusuke. Yusuke turned around to find himself face to face with the overly violent redhead. They stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Holy crap, my life is coming to an end." Jennifer said her face solemn. Yusuke just smiled. Jen took a deep, steadying breath.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked politely through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"Uuu-s-oooooo-key," Jennifer sounded out, and Kurama hide his smile behind his hand, "Well, Usooky... at least I'll only have to deal with you for a few days." Yusuke cocked his head to one side, confused by her statement. A brake from school wasn't coming up for months. "Well, anyway," Dominic spoke after the silence which followed Jennifer's statement, "You guys should put your books in the lockers."  
  
"Oh yes," Kurama agreed and let his backpack, which he had slung over his shoulder, fall to the floor. Dominic moved aside and began to help him put his books away.  
  
"Man, you take REALLY difficult courses, don't you?" Dominic said in awe, as she glanced over his books.  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said, blushing slightly, "I have always been pretty advanced in school."  
  
"Wow, really?" Dominic said, looking impressed, "I've always been... not. I guess because I hate everything we learn... especially math." Kurama chuckled and Dominic peeked over at him, looking slightly weak. (Hazard: I swear he could make thousands of girls faint from the awesomeness that is his laugh. sigh)  
  
"Well, I'm actually going to be taking the lower level classes except in math." Kurama told her, putting his empty backpack over his shoulder again, "I'll be helping out other students. It'll give me better experience."  
  
"Maybe you could help me, Shuichi." Dominic told him, smiling, "That would give you LOTS of experience."  
  
"That would be fine with me." Kurama answered, a slight smile forming on his lips as well. Well, as all that was going on between Kurama and Dominic, Yusuke and Jennifer where having a little... moment... as well.  
  
"Leave my books alone!" Jen screamed as Yusuke "subtly" knocked down all of her books to the floor.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Yusuke said innocently. Jennifer scowled at him and bent down to get the books. Yusuke quickly leaned backwards and got another freaky smile on his face. As Jennifer straightened he jumped upright again.  
  
"Smityworbinyegermanjensin..." Jennifer muttered under her breath as she stacked her books back into the locker. But again, they were all knocked to the floor.  
  
"That's it! I'm DONE!" Jennifer screamed as she threw the books into the locker and rushed off, mumbling angrily under her breath.  
  
"Yusuke, you should have just left her alone." Kurama told Yusuke, watching Jen go.  
  
"Oh, come on," Yusuke smiled, shoving his books inside Jen's locker, "You could tell she was into me... and I mean, who wouldn't be?"  
  
(End Chapter One)  
  
Hazard: Well, there's the first chapter! Yes, it sucks, yes it's horrible, and yes, it didn't really go anywhere, but I'm just getting the story started so don't get your panty's in a bunch! Well anyway, thank you for reading and please, please, PLEASE review!!!!! IT'S MY FIRST STORY HERE SO PLEASE BE NICE!!!! 


	2. Chapter two

(In Hazard's secret hideout/bedroom/evil basement/closet/space under her bed/launder hamper/behind Michael's dresser... I mean... uh... whatever else)  
  
Hazard: Hello to those few lucky people coughJellyBellycough that I have doomed... I mean deemed worthy... of reading my fanfic and welcome to chapter two!  
  
Audience:applause, applause  
  
Hazard:bows Thank you, thank you! Anyway, since I know this meant a lot to you people... um... Person... I have slaved countless days and nights to bring you this chapter!  
  
Kurama: -- Liar  
  
Hazard: Oh! And I also have Kurama here with me! I asked him to come and he said that he had nothing else to do and would love to!!!  
  
Kurama: Uh... actually Hazard, I have a lot of stuff to do and should really be going-  
  
Hazard: OH, I SEE HOW IT IS! FINE!!! GO, KURAMA!!! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M FORCING YOU TO STAY OR ANYTHING! :(  
  
Kurama: Then would you please take this chain off me? tugs at huge chain attached to his leg  
  
Hazard: What chain?   
  
Kurama: --  
  
Hazard: ANYWAY! Kurama and I will be your guides through the story!  
  
Kurama: O.o Guides?  
  
Hazard: Yes, guides!!! :(  
  
Kurama: turns to computer screen SAVE ME JELLY!  
  
Hazard: ON TO CHAPTER TWO!   
  
(chapter two is starting, keep your hands and legs inside at all times)   
  
Chapter Two   
  
The school bell rang shrilly down the hallway, cutting Yusuke and Kurama's conversation short.  
  
"We should get going... I'll show you to your class." Dominic offered, pulling a few books out of her locker and proceeding down the hallway, "What do you have next?"  
  
"Um..." Kurama hastily scanned over a small slip of paper as he and Yusuke scurried along after her, "Science... we missed our first two classes because the principals welcome speech lasted longer then they had anticipated."  
  
"And that's fine with me." Yusuke mumbled under his breath, "I'm sure THAT was a lot easier to tune out then the classes we missed would've been."  
  
Dominic smiled, "Is your science teacher Ms. Mclander?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"I have her too," she turned down a corner that was flooded with students, and had to raise her voice to be heard over the pulsating drone of all their conversations, "She's really great, I'm sure you'll like her."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"I'm serious!" Dominic added when she noticed the look he had given her, "She's really..." she paused, trying to find the right word.  
  
"Boring, lousy, an a-" Yusuke began to volunteer before Dominic cut him off with a look.  
  
"She's different from other teachers...." Dominic explained, "She's..."  
  
"Eccentric, uncommon, outlandish?" Kurama took his turn listing words.  
  
"Stop showing off Kurama." Yusuke yawned, stretching before placing his arms behind his head and Kurama blushed a faint shade of crimson. Dominic ignored this and just continued down the hallway with Kurama and Yusuke following her.   
  
(outside of science class)   
  
"Here's Science 101!" Dominic sang happily, as she stopped a few minutes later in front of a wooden door.  
  
"Oh, so much joy!" Yusuke yelled sarcasm clear in his voice.  
  
"Oh, did I mention that Jen's in this class too?" Dominic told him lightly. Yusuke's eyes got a wicked gleam and a smirk slowly slid onto his lips.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yusuke said with enthusiasm and rushed into the class.  
  
A few students filled the classroom, forming small knots of people scattered all over the floor. Dominic walked past some of these to the smallest group where Jennifer was standing.  
  
"Oh, so you still have that thing with you, Dom?" Jennifer asked savagely when she saw Dominic walking over with Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Hey, it's not Kurama's fault he looks like a he/she specie." Yusuke told Kelli, a small smile creeping over his face.  
  
"Wha... what... what?!" Dominic sputtered a mingled look of fury and contempt blackening her features, "THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT, RETARD!" Yusuke looked confused at Dom's sudden burst of rage, and Kurama hid a small smile behind his hand.  
  
"Yeah, he's way to hot to be a girl." a girl who had been talking to Jennifer said. Everyone looked over at her and Kurama took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"This is Michelle everyone." Dominic told them all.  
  
(Hazard: sorry to interrupt, but I just needed to add here that I'm not gunna describe Michelle cause you'll know what she look like in a bit.... um... Kurama... KURAMA!!! .  
  
Kurama: coming out of a daze Wha...? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just basking in Michelle's hotness....   
  
Hazard: HAHAHAHA!!! That's funny Kurama; I just thought I heard you say Michelle's hotness!  
  
Kurama: I did.... O.o  
  
Hazard: What?!?!??! T.T  
  
Kurama: Um... Hazard, why are you looking at me like that? O.O  
  
Hazard: :(  
  
Kurama: Shouldn't we get back to the story? .  
  
Hazard: grrrrrrr Yeah, I guess..... Ah-hum.... "All of a sudden a huge eight wheeler truck smashed threw the window and plowed Michelle into the ground!!!!!" .  
  
Kurama: HAZARD!  
  
Hazard: Fine, fine. Keep your boxers on... of course, you don't have to...   
  
Kurama: XX Hazard......  
  
Hazard: Alright, alright, back to the story )  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurama told Michelle, extending his hand. Michelle clasped his hand in a strong, firm handshake.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine." she murmured staring deeply into Kurama's big, emerald eyes. They stood in silence, shaking hands for a while before Dominic coughed and stepped in-between them.  
  
(Kurama: Ah, Hazard! Why'd you have to do that! .  
  
Hazard: you guys were getting why too.... friendly. --  
  
Kurama: WE WERE JUST SHAKING HANDS! :(  
  
Hazard: And I'm gunna keep it that way.   
  
Kurama: T.T you're no fun.  
  
Hazard: Youko would disagree with you there. Hehe. .  
  
Kurama: O.O I really didn't need to know that Hazard.  
  
Hazard: Oh, jealous Kurama???? raises eyebrow  
  
Kurama: No, just revolted. O.o  
  
Hazard: I'm sure.   
  
Kurama: --  
  
Hazard: Back to the story!)  
  
"Michelle... Oh, aren't you sharing a locker with Hiei?" Yusuke asked, glancing around the classroom.  
  
"Oh... yeah... but," Michelle looked a little bemused; "I think he hates me."  
  
"Wow! Now there's a change!" Yusuke said, his eyes growing wide and a fake look of surprise appearing on his face. Kurama rolled his eyes and began to study Michelle further. There was nothing totally remarkable about her appearance. True, she was exceptionally appealing  
  
(Hazard: hehe, "appealing". sounds like we're talking about fruit.   
  
Kurama: --; Hazard, just get back to talking about how hot Michelle is!!!!  
  
Hazard: Wow, touchy! O.O Back to the story!!!)  
  
True, she was exceptionally appealing, with long, flowing dark blue hair and deep, luscious light blue eyes, but Kurama didn't know what made him feel so light headed when ever he look at her.  
  
(Hazard: gage I think I'm gunna barf! .  
  
Kurama: HAZARD! You're ruining the moment!!!! SHUT UP!!!! :( And, you know, YOU'RE the one writing this!!!!  
  
Hazard: ..... Oh yeah!   
  
Kurama: falls anime style -- Just stop interrupting the story, ok?  
  
Hazard: u.u Fine... BACK TO THE STORY!!!)  
  
When ever he looked at her he felt heat slowly creep into his cheeks and his palms become moist. What was happening to him, he had no idea. He had never felt like this before, and he actually kind of liked the sensation. Michelle noticed him staring at her and she gave him a quizzical look. Kurama smiled nervously.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called, running up to the group with Botan and Hiei trailing along after, "You didn't think you'd get away with keeping all these hotties to yourself, now did ya?!" he smiled stupidly at the three girls, "Who are they?"  
  
"Dom... Jen... Michelle," Yusuke introduced, pointing at each girl in turn.  
  
"Hi, I'm Botan!" Botan told them brightly, waving her hand.  
  
"Hello!" Jennifer said, cheerfully.  
  
"Yo yo ma." Michelle said, with less enthusiasm, "Oh, hi Hiei."  
  
"...." Hiei said, looking at the girls like they were some kind of evil demon squirrels who were foaming at the mouth. Dominic smiled at his expression and he's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hn." He snorted before sitting down at a near by desk.  
  
"So, where are the people you are sharing lockers with?" Kurama asked traces of a blush still in his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Javed is over there... flirting... with Kuwabara's locker buddy, Leah." Botan said breezily, however, she had a little iciness in her voice. Yusuke smiled,  
  
"He blew you off, hu?"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke."  
  
"Anyway," Yusuke said, a faint grin playing across his lips, "what's your story, Kuwabara? How long did it take for you to scare Leah off?"  
  
While Kuwabara and Yusuke got into a heated argument with Jennifer, Michelle, Dominic, Hiei, and Botan watching, Kurama drifted off into his own little world.  
  
So, what's your next move? A voice inside his head asked him.  
  
I really don't know. Kurama answered, feeling extremely stupid. He walked over to where Michelle stood and smiled at her politely. Michelle returned the smile warmly.  
  
"So, you enjoy school here?" Kurama asked lamely.  
  
Wow, now there's a romantic topic. The voice told Kurama sarcastically. Kurama cringed.  
  
"Yeah... I like science here..." she replied, glancing around the room nervously.  
  
"I like science too." Kurama said, also looking tense.  
  
(Hazard: Wow... you guys are so... dorky... and boring... XX  
  
Kurama: -- Just cause we like science and can't begin, carry, or end an interesting conversation doesn't mean-  
  
Hazard: O.o Holy crap, you guys are pathetic.  
  
Kurama: -- you're mean... and must I remind you again that you're the one writing this?!  
  
Hazard: Well, anyway, since I can't come up with a good conversation between Kurama and Michelle (and Jelly's been pestering me nonstop cause she wants me to get to chapter three) I'm going to skip their conversation... all you really need to know is they hit it off really good and they both like each other... whispers to herself and they both are really dorky and 'slow'.  
  
Kurama: HEY! :(  
  
Hazard: BACK TO THE STORY!)  
  
The door of the classroom suddenly opened, interrupting Kurama's and Michelle's chat, and someone stepped inside.  
  
"Hello class, everyone please take a seat." Mrs. Mclander told everyone as she walked up to her desk. She was wearing a big baggy white shirt and pale green sweatpants. Her hair, which was pulled back into a loose plait, was a reddish-purple color and her small, narrowed lavender eyes were a nice match to it. She looked more like a burnt-out punk-rocker teen then a science teacher, with lime colored eyeliner and clear lip-gloss finishing her off.  
  
"Oh, looks like we have some new faces!" she exclaimed when her eyes fell onto Yusuke and the rest of the gang. She motioned for them to approach her desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ms. Mclander, but most people just call me Ms. M... or even Madam." She smiled.  
  
"My d-n what?" Yusuke asked loudly, glaring at her.  
  
"Your d-n teacher," she replied, without blinking, "You must be Yusuke... Well, I'm sure the principal has told you that there will be no cursing in this school. I know you probably don't give a s-t, but those are the rules and I would prefer you uphold them." Yusuke was silent.  
  
"Anyway, I already know all I need to know about you guys... You can all take a seat." Ms. M told them, "Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, right?" she asked and they nodded, "Just checking," She smiled.  
  
The gang all went to their seats, Yusuke looking sulky, Kuwabara looking startled, Botan looking preppy, Kurama looking hot, and Hiei looking impassive.  
  
"Well, I would just like to give a warm welcome to the Japans exchange students," Ms. M said, walking around to the front of her desk and leaning up against it, "and I hope you have a wonderful stay here. Anyway, today we will be doing something a little different from what we have been doing this year." She pointed over to a table that was underneath a window, three big tanks stood on top of it, "I have two angelfish fish in there, who have just become parents." She paused, rubbing her hands together and looking exited, "We will be studying them and watching their behavior because angelfish are the best parents in the fish world and witnessing them raise their fry is remarkable."  
  
A lot of the students rolled their eyes at this and slumped down in their seats.  
  
"Now, all of you come up here and we will begin." Ms. M pronounced and everyone crowded around the biggest tank which contained the angelfish and their eggs.  
  
"The angelfish should start to shimmy up and down their eggs now, to cause bubbles so that the eggs with have enough oxygen," Ms. Mclander described and one of the fish did indeed swim up to the cluster of eggs which were on a single leaf. But, instead of doing what Ms. Mclander had narrated, the fish dived at the eggs and started to viciously devour them.  
  
"Hum," Ms. M murmured, as almost everyone gasped and stepped backwards, "That's odd. They shouldn't be doing that."  
  
"Their parental instincts must have broken down threw interbreeding or something." Kurama mused (probably with perfect accuracy).  
  
"Well, I think these fish are mutants." Jen told everyone solemnly, pressing her face up against the tanks glass wall and staring in at the violent display going on inside. One of the fish swam up to her, its eyes gleaming evilly and its teeth bared.  
  
(Kurama: er, Hazard? Could I add something at this point?  
  
Hazard: No  
  
Kurama: Oh... ok  
  
both sit in silence for a few minutes  
  
Hazard: Gosh Kurama, if your gunna keep pestering me about it, you might as well say what you were gunna say! :(  
  
Kurama: -- Uh, well, I was just going to tell you that angelfish don't have teeth. Actually, most fish don't have teeth.  
  
Hazard: Well, excuse me for not being a science whiz!  
  
Kurama: Actually Hazard, that's pretty much common knowledge... to himself I'm sure Michelle would know that. dreamy sigh  
  
Hazard: -- Well.... as Kelli said, those fish were MUTANTS!!!!!  
  
Kurama: 0.0  
  
Hazard: BACK TO THE STORY! )  
  
"Well, since the fish are such crappy parents, shouldn't we take the eggs out?" Dom asked, and Ms. M jumped a little, as if from coming out of a daze.  
  
"No! Let's leave 'em in!" Yusuke said with enthusiasm as he leered in at the horrific cannibalism. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"So, are we gunna take them out?" Dominic asked again.  
  
"Uh... yeah, we should prolly do that." Ms. M told her and motioned over at another tank close to the first one, "We can put them in here."  
  
"I'll get them out!" Kuwabara volunteered and began to stick his hand into the tank,  
  
"OW!" He screamed a few seconds later, withdrawing his hand from the water, "It bit me!" He held up a very bloody finger.  
  
"I really like these fish!" Yusuke smiled, patting Kuwabara on the back as he glared at him, finger in mouth.  
  
"HOLY CRAP, I THINK THE FISH ARE GOING TO ATTACK!" Jennifer screamed, making everyone jump. Indeed, it looked like they were; however, the eggs were no longer their targets. They had started to fight among themselves, locking jaws and tarring savagely at each others fins. Everyone watched with rapt interest.  
  
(Hazard: LIFE SUCKS!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: O.O Uh, why? Aw, is it because everyone hates your story?  
  
Hazard: :( No! And do you wanna know why that's not the reason?  
  
Kurama: Oh, do tell. --  
  
Hazard: CAUSE NO ONE HATES MY STORY!!!!  
  
Kurama: flies backwards and hits wall is that so? Well, I could name a few...  
  
Hazard: Go on...  
  
Kurama: starts counting off fingers me, with a passion I might add, JellyBelly and Fuzzy, they're just too nice to admit it-  
  
Hazard: You're so evil! THIS IS MY FANFIC! WHY THE CRAP ARE YOU SO MEAN?!?!?!  
  
Kurama: ....I dunno...I guess you find it more entertaining... Man, your stupid.   
  
Hazard: T.T SO?!?!?!?  
  
Kurama: O.o  
  
Hazard: Anyway, I'm ticked... life sucks.... and my story will prolly reflected that... so... it will be really sucky... I dunno when it will stop... Prolly when life ceases to be meaningless... Hum.... It'll prolly be sucky for a while....)  
  
"We need to get them out of there!" Botan screamed, looking fearful.  
  
"If we're gunna do it, do it fast!" Michelle yelled.  
  
"THEY'RE GUNNA ATTACK!" Jen shrieked again, starting to get hysterical.  
  
(Hazard: Wow, that's usually my job!   
  
Kurama: 0.0 thinks Why couldn't have Michelle kidnapped me? sob  
  
Hazard: :( I heard that Kurama!  
  
Kurama:   
  
Hazard: Back to the story)  
  
"I think you blew it." Dominic told them all from her seat on the table next to the tank. Everyone glared at her, "What?" She asked, smiling innocently.  
  
Well, Hiei was getting dangerously annoyed at this point by all the yelling and screaming and it was taking all of his self control not to start slashing some serious flesh.  
  
Baka, he thought as Jennifer began to whimper.  
  
"Um... well, I'm open to any suggestions if anyone wants to give some... now," Ms. M said, smiling around at all the stupid faces.  
  
"Anyone?" she asked a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"THIS IS SO STUPID!" Hiei exploded. He jumped up from his seat and stomped over to the tank. Dunking his hand into the water, he sniped the leaf that the eggs were on and quickly placed it next to the filter in the next tank, all in one, fluid movement.  
  
"Oh... Uh... thank you... Hiei..." Ms. M said her eyes big as she peered down at the disgruntled Hiei.  
  
"Hn." He snapped, turning away from the startled crowd and sat back down. The bell rang, breaking the trance that all but Hiei had fallen into.  
  
"Whoa... it looks like that took up all our time... ok... well," Ms. M said, walking back to her desk, hands in pockets, "next class we will be studying live worms... I hope it works out better then this did." She smiled, a full, warm smile, and you could clearly make out one golden tooth in the back of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh!" Jen said, hopping up and down with her hand waving around in the air.  
  
"Yes, Jennifer?"  
  
"Michelle, Dom, and I won't be here... we're gunna be... somewhere else."  
  
"Aw, d-n," Yusuke muttered, a frown furrowing his brow, "Why is it that the girl with the nice a-s always has to leave?"  
  
"That's fine Jennifer; just keep up with your homework!" Ms. M told her, and then she ushered them all out of the class.  
  
The rest of the day past pretty uneventfully.  
  
(end of chapter two)  
  
Hazard: And that was chapter two... the crappy, the awful, the painfully unpleasant reading experience... but none the less chapter two.  
  
Kurama: That chapter was so bad... I have gone stupid babble and drool  
  
Hazard: rolls eyes Please Kurama, I am so not in the mood.  
  
Kurama: stops babbling and drooling Fine... but must you blast that music while you write? O.o  
  
Hazard: Yes   
  
Kurama: I think I'm going deaf. .  
  
Hazard: I can't concentrate without music blasting in the back-round. It gets me into my "good-writing-mode-like-state".  
  
Kurama: Well then, the music must not work!   
  
Hazard: O.o wha...? just gets it KURAMA YOU'RE SO MEAN! . sob Maybe I should kidnap-I mean invite!-someone else! :(  
  
Kurama: Oh, would you please?!   
  
Hazard: -- you're evil.  
  
Kurama:   
  
Hazard: AND MAYBE I WILL!!!!! grrrrrrr Anyway, please tell me what you think of chapter two...  
  
Kurama: OOO, I'll tell you what I think!  
  
Hazard: puts hand over Kurama's mouth or as they say on fanfiction.net, R&R! I'm sorry that this whole chapter was just about fish and me and Kurama yelling at each other... but I was enjoying myself... while still being ticked off. Chapter three is coming soon and I hope I will be outta my foul mood by then. Tell then, much love my dawgs! 


	3. Chapter Three

(In Hazard's top secret lair/bedroom/evil cellar/closet/space under her bed/laundry hamper/behind Michael's dresser... I mean... uh... not there.)  
  
Hazard: (chanting while bouncing up and down) Chapter three, chapter three, chapter three!!!  
  
Kurama: OMG Hazard, are you like some part of a cult now? O.O  
  
Hazard: Uh, no... no of course not.  
  
Kurama: (looks over at Hazard who has begun do a dance around her computer)  
  
Hazard: Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka! (continues chanting)  
  
Kurama: Retard -.-;  
  
Hazard: Hello to all ya'll again and welcome to chapter three! :) First of all, I would like to say I was really disappointed with my opening two chapters, and I hope that you bore with me because (optimistically) my following chapters will be better. My first couple chapters are always the worst for me. Kurama: That's not true Hazard... their all bad. Hazard: glares Shut Up... Anyway, (looks over at her MANY... nay, THOUSANDS of reviews) I would like to thank:  
  
Neko-Jinx (SO much) for reviewing my chappies and for keeping me entertained with her amazingly awesome stories. To all you people out there: READ ALL HER STORIES AND REVIEW THEIR AWESOMENSS!!! Thanks a whole bunch NJ!  
  
I'd also like to thank Tonysbedroomslave... um... (To TBS) kinda suggestive name, no? Anyway, thanks for reviewing too. "Interesting" hum?... that's a nice way to put it. :)  
  
Chibi Piracy is another one of those awesome people that I suggest you read her story too... if you don't... well; I'll send you a picture of me! Whoa! Take THAT! lol. Anyway THANKS FOR REVIEW CP! I LOVE YOU! :)  
  
And last, but certainly not least, Little Sakura 87. She rocks. I loved her first story and I hope she puts up another one soon so I can review its superiority. Thanks for taking time out to read and review my story Sakura! Anydangway... is that all?  
  
Kurama: Yeah, I think that's it... Oh, but you have to introduce our new "guide".  
  
Hazard: Oh yes, I almost forgot about our new "guide". Will everyone please welcome... JIN!!!  
  
Audience: (politely clapping)  
  
From the crowd Jelly's (A.K.A. Chibi Piracy) voice is heard: WHOO!!! GO JIN!!! I WORSHIP YOU!!! Uh... but in a healthy respectful way... not a freaky stalker way... uh... HOLY CRAP, YOU LOOK GOOD IN THAT OUTFIT!!! (Ext.)  
  
Jin: (flies down) Good day me darlin's. How ye be doing fur?  
  
Hazard: Just fine Jin, thanks... and may I comment on your accent, which might I say is especially sexy today?  
  
Jin: Why, thank ye kindly lass.  
  
Kurama: (rolls eyes)  
  
Jelly is again heard from Audience: GET THE FLIPPIN HECK AWAY FROM MY MAN HAZARD, YOU... YOU... MOTHER FLIPPER!!!  
  
Hazard: O.o; Uh... Sorry...  
  
Jin: (sigh) Jelly Belly's so hot.  
  
Hazard&Kurama: What strange, twisted, repulsive, world is HE living on?  
  
(Both get hit over the head with a foam bat... courtesy of Jelly Belly)  
  
Hazard: Anyway, CHAPTER THREE IS NOW STARTING!!!  
  
------------ (Chapter Three will be beginning momentarily. Please note that barf-bags can be located on either side of you throughout the chapter and that all Exits can be accessed at any time for a quick get away. Enjoy!) --- --------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Shortly after Science, the gang all went to different classes and didn't see the three girls for the rest of the day, except for a few brief meetings at their lockers that were pretty much unavoidable. After school, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all shown to their separate host- homes (Hazard: Why they where separated... your guess is as good as mine... but work with me here. Kurama: (mimicking in a high voice) Work with me here and I'm a big meatball... face... butt.), Botan went back to Spirit World on a command from Koenma, and the world was at peace once more. Everyone had a serene night sleep and meet at the entrance of the College the next day. Botan, however, was absent, presumably because she was still working on whatever Koenma had called her away to do.  
  
"This is crap; this is a big pile of crap." Yusuke snarled angrily, not bothering to lower his voice as a he entered the school which was swarming with teachers... teachers who think "stupid" was an unforgivable curse word, "School sucks, life sucks, and... and... this all SUCKS!!!"  
  
Just as Yusuke shouted his last profound piece of knowledge, a young history teacher pushed past him, tears streaming down her red face, which was distorted by her deep emotion.  
  
"Wow... I didn't think..." Yusuke began, actually looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kuwabara told him, nodding, "Who knew teachers actually cry?"  
  
However, at lunch, as Yusuke and the gang entered the cafeteria, they saw a whole table full of teachers, bawling their eyes out.  
  
"Hn." Hiei snorted, throwing the sobbing forms at the table a look of disgust as the group passed, "Weak fools."  
  
"What Yusuke said wouldn't hurt this many teacher that bad." Kurama informed the boys as they took a seat at a table a few inches from the 'weak fools'.  
  
"I dunno, I mean, I do have a really amazing ability to captivate people with my speeches and talking skills." Yusuke suddenly took on a very evil look and he rubbed his hands together threateningly, "No one is safe from my Powers Of Persuasion. No living person can resist The P.O.P."  
  
As the two other guys (Hazard: Hiei wouldn't dignify the idiotic remark with an answer... Come to think of it, he barely EVER answers. Jin: 'Tis true. Hazard: Thank you Jin. I should have kidna--invited you a long time ago. Kurama: (glares at Jin) Kiss-up.) As the two other guys were about to contradict, a crackling noise coming from the P.A. system interrupted them.  
  
"Hello students," a quivering voice floated down. The person speaking had obviously just done a lot of crying.  
  
"What is WITH these people today?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We are deeply sorry to interrupt your lunch hour," the voice continued, "but we must inform you that..." a loud sniff was heard as the announcer paused, "we must inform you that one of our most beloved students has... past away..." the speaker again paused and seemed to be blowing their nose in a tissue. It left the group enough time to realize that, that was what had been the cause of all the tears.  
  
"I wonder who died." Was the most common question that was asked around the cafeteria.  
  
"It is my sincere regret to tell you that... that... Jennifer Kimberly has died!" The voice began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh yeah," the voice added as an after thought, "Dominic Mahogany and Michele Managua did too."  
  
"Wow," Yusuke said as Kuwabara burst into tears over the death of his beloved Jen, "Who knew that Miss. Hot A-s was such a teachers pet... but I can imagine why she is... well, with the men anyway." He was immediately whacked over the head with Kuwabara's lunch tray.  
  
"All of this... this... pitiful display of weakness," Hiei asked, "was just because some pitiful fool of a human died?"  
  
"Humans," Kurama corrected, "Michele and Dom did die too." Almost everyone ignored him.  
  
"The lovely angel, Jennifer... and her other friends... had driven to Wet n' Wild yesterday and decided to go into the Lazy River... unfortunately, the water was to fast and strong for them, and they were dragged down into the murky and unforgiving depths." The person subsided into little sobs before continuing, "Wet n' Wild will be closed for a while, as the Lazy River must be drained to recover Jennifer's... and her friends... bodies. Please have a wonderful rest of the day." The P.A. system turned off as the announcer once again relapsed into weeping.  
  
"Well... that was bizarre... but look on the bright side," Yusuke told everyone as they walked out of the cafeteria, "at least we'll have our own lockers now."  
  
(Hazard: (sob) It's always so hard to kill off OC's. But this had to be done (sniff) T.T  
  
Kurama: (sob)!!!  
  
Hazard: O.O Wow Kurama, I didn't know you cared about the peoples so much.  
  
Kurama: WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE MICHELE?! WHY COULDN'T HAVE DOM JUST DIED?!  
  
Hazard: Wow, thanks retard. -.-  
  
Jin: (sniff) It's... it's just so sad.  
  
Hazard: Aw, well at least you care about Dom.  
  
Jin: POOR JEN! SHE'S TOO HOT TO DIE!  
  
Hazard: -.-; Doesn't anyone care about Dom?  
  
(Kurama turns into Youko)  
  
Youko: I care about Dom... Although I already had my fun with her and prolly would have killed her anyway. I'm just like that... sorry.  
  
Hazard: :( It's fine.  
  
Youko: Here, let me comfort you. (wink wink)  
  
Hazard: (big smile) Yes...  
  
(Youko leans in and... turns into Kurama)  
  
Kurama: (looks at Hazard who is inches away from his face) EWWWW!!!! (falls backwards)  
  
Hazard: (sigh) Stupid.  
  
Jin&Kurama: (back in their state of mourning) (sob) WE LOVE YOU JEN AND MICHELE!  
  
Hazard: -.-;)  
  
------------------  
  
A gloomy corridor was spread out in front of the dark, unclear figure. Shadows were dancing across the floor as it slowly drifted toward a small entryway, which was, if possible, even murkier then hallway.  
  
"Pain, retribution, death... the price must be paid tonight." A voice croaked from underneath its hood and all the folds of blackness.  
  
Yusuke's face was covered with perspiration, and contorted with fear. A bead of sweat dropped from his cheek and hit the floor with what, to Yusuke, seemed an unexpected splash.  
  
A windowpane screeched as a frayed tree branch scratched across its surface, throwing even more unclear shapes upon the blood red carpet.  
  
The figure halted at a cabinet, and slowly pulled open one. It stared at the contents of it, transfixed, before pulling out a shiny, metal object. You could have sworn a small smile flashed across the imposters face. It turned and began to float out of the room again, out threw the same doorway and into the hall.  
  
Yusuke's breath came in rasps now, and he opened his mouth slightly, gasping openly for more air.  
  
"Please... no... I..." Yusuke panted, scrunching himself up as small as he could into a corner. He felt a burning pain in his chest and recognized the symptoms of true terror, something he rarely ever experienced.  
  
The form now came into view of Yusuke and it let out a grating laugh, before advancing on him. Sweat now began to seep off Yusuke as he tried to crumple himself into his only shelter. The figure then reached its hand into its cloak and pulled out the small, shiny object it had taken just a few seconds before. Yusuke cringed at the sight of the weapon.  
  
"I swear, I'll never do it again!" He managed to cough out, his fear making it a real effort to even breathe.  
  
"No Yusuke, you've done it for far too long!" the imposter's voice now took on a different sound as it pulled off its tattered hood, revealing its face.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Yusuke wined.  
  
"YUSUKE YOU'RE A PERV AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT!" Keiko yelled, completely throwing off the black cloak and holding the spatula higher and bringing it down sharply on his hand.  
  
"Yusuke, wake up! D—n it Urameshi, you b—rd! Get up when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes snapped open and he started to sit bolt up right, but found he couldn't because a rather familiar face was inches from his. Kuwabara's sleepy face, complete with baggy eyes, even more messed up hair (you know... the whole shebang) peered down upon him. So, Yusuke did what any calm sleeper who has just been woken up from a nightmare by his best friend would have done; he screamed like a girl at a Plus One concert.  
  
"What the h—l are you doing in my room at four in the morning?" Yusuke demanded after he was done screaming.  
  
"He's with me." A bubble voice chirped. Yusuke turned to see Botan and Kurama standing at his doorway. Botan didn't look tired at all, in fact, she looked positively perky. Kurama on the other hand, looked a little ruffled, but not as bad as Kuwabara did. His hair still had its soft sheen, but could have done with a little brushing, his eyes weren't baggy, but the green didn't sparkly with his usual amusement. His continually kind smile also was a little strained. (Hazard: Sorry, this is coming from a HUGE Kurama fan... you would get that from the author notes but it is true. Kurama: Yep, she's just another psycho-frankie stalker girl... only she's weirder.)  
  
"Koenma has called us to him, and Botan has been up since two gathering us all." Kurama informed Yusuke, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Hum, well, that's been a waste of time for her cause I'm not going." Yusuke snapped, pulling his covers up over his head.  
  
"Yusuke, Koenma has summoned all of you for a most deadly and important mission that cannot wait any later." Botan told Yusuke, pushing the disgruntled Kuwabara out of her way and pulling the covers off Yusuke, "He thinks that you are strong enough, talented enough, and mature enough to handle this mission. All he asks is that you come now."  
  
"To which the proper answer is the one I give now; GO TO H—L!"  
  
It was half an hour later that the disgruntled Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan walked out of Yusuke's host home, where Botan had left a note, "explaining" where Yusuke had gone.  
  
"So... how're we gunna wake up Hiei?" Yusuke asked, as they walked closer to the area where Hiei's favorite tree was located.  
  
"Uh, I haven't really... thought... about it." Botan asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"Great, well, I'm not gunna be the one to do it." Kuwabara said (he was so tired he actually was acting a little smart).  
  
"It's probably not necessary." Kurama murmured, "I suppose Hiei must sleep sometime. But I've never discovered when he does it."  
  
Botan was about to answer, but everyone looked up at the large tree and two big red eyes, seemingly floating in the air, gazed down upon them from it.  
  
-------------(Thus ends Chapter Three)----------  
  
(Still captivated in their small talk, unaware that the Audience is done with Chapter Three)  
  
Jin: So, I just keep applying the ointment, like Kurama said, and, eventually, it went away.  
  
Hazard: Well, that's good.  
  
Jin: Tell me about it. Thanks Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Oh no problem. :)  
  
Hazard: Gosh Kurama, your too smart... and hot... gosh, it's not far.  
  
Kurama: (smiles) Thanks... But do you know that apart from being incredibly smart and hot, I'm also a very talented actor?  
  
Jin: (surprised) No.  
  
Hazard: Really Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yes, they still talk of my Julius Caesar at the Theater Club I went to years ago. I'm certain nobody has ever preformed the first scene of Act three with more dedication.  
  
(Hazard and Jin exchange glances)  
  
Hazard: Uh, I thought Caesar was dead in that scene.  
  
Kurama: Yeah, that's right, but as I fell after being stabbed, my toga tore open and I had to lie on stage for half an hour with the front of it completely open. Even so, I never moved a muscle. I was brilliant I tell you! You should have heard the applause.  
  
Hazard: (staring at Kurama) Sorry I missed it.  
  
Jin: (tug's on Hazards sleeve) Uh, Hazard, I think the audience has finished reading chapter three...  
  
Hazard: Crap, Uh (smiles) Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter three... I personally thought it was only semi ok... But I hate everything I write... well, anyway, R&R!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! MWAH!!! 


	4. Important authorsnote Please read

(IMPORTANT: This is a serious (ok, fine, fine, semi-serious) authors-note... so... uh... yeah. Just wanted to say that... well, to tell you the truth, I just wanted to put something in caps lock... hehe? Uh... yeah.)

Hazard: Hello out there! I would just like to say a couple things before we get into the carnage... I MEAN... story.

Kurama: Same thing really.

Hazard: (rolls eyes) Yeah, that's really witty Kurama. Anyway, I reread chapters 1-3 and I was totally disappointed to find out that half the time I was making all the YYH guys look like idiots and the other half making my OC's seem like Mary Sues... and quite frankly, I wasn't aiming for any of that! In chapter four I will be trying SUPER hard to get all the guys in-character and shed more light on all of my OC's past and stuff (which will hopefully explain why they seemed so... crappy really). I'm so totally surprised that you people actually read my junk.

Kurama: I've been saying that since the beginning.

Hazard: (Sighs) I'm gunna get some soda. (Gets up and walks out of the room and into the kitchen)

Kurama: (turns to the Audience and shakes head sadly) I fear that the peoples who read this are brainwashed... You see, I have found out, through painstaking research that suckyness makes humans senseless. You just read the title of this so called "story" and go stupid. (sigh) We are trying to come up with a cure, but we think it's too late to save some of them. There for, we will be saying a few words for all the people who gave up their good judgment and read this story.

Neko-Jinx: You seem to be the most affected by this story. We are deeply sad that you, a splendid author and comical individual have succumbed to this... this... THING OF EVIL! We hope that in time you will get over the horror.

Fragile Phyche: Such a sweet person. Her story is a work of great splendor, one that can only come from a creative and artistic mind. She has been quoted saying Hazard has a great cense of humor... (Shakes head) Oh, how the innocent minds fall.

Tonysbedroomslave: (sigh) such a pleasant person. She is one of the people that really make you feel like you did a good job. However, she is totally mistaken when she said all those nice things to Hazard. If she ever gets over the distress of being forced by some unknown evil to review this story wonderfully, it is our hope here at the E.D.D. (that stands for... uh... Evil Dead Dude) that she will write a story. We are sure it will be quite entertaining.

We salute all of you! All of us from M.O.B. Co. (standing for the Mad Oppressed Bob's) and E.D.D Inc. will grieve for you all.

Hazard: (walks into the room holding two sodas) Here's a coke for you, Kura—Hey! What the flip are you doing?!

Kurama: Nothing!... Anyway... uh... you wanted to say something else didn't you?

Hazard: Oh yeah... Another reason why I haven't updating in so long is because I'm hard at work (coughSOHardAtWorkcough) on some other stories!

Jin: (walks into the room from the kitchen with another soda) Oh really? What are they 'bout?

Hazard: So far, all together their about two pages.

Kurama: Ha, ha, that was terribly clever.

Hazard: (sigh) Wasn't it though?

Jin: -.-; So, what are these stories of yours called then? Can you at least tell us that?

Hazard: Sure, their called "A Day in the Life", "Changes of the Heart", "Going Away to College", and a few others without names.

Jin: (nods) Not bad.

Kurama: They're comedies, are they?

Hazard: For the most part I guess... but their not your usually comedies. They'll have star-crossed lovers, demons, dares, some violence, suspense, revenged, suggestive scenes, and mild language.

Kurama: Ah, sounds hilarious.

Jin: O.O Yeah... uh... they sound great.

Hazard: -.- Whatever. Well anyway people, I will have chapter four up here hopefully by next week. Thank you for review chapter three! Oh, and please keep an eye out for my upcoming stories! I will also be co-writing some stories with a few different people as well... :) Love you all! Punk out dawgs!

Tootles


	5. Chapter Four

Hazard: Here I am... updating... "Next week"... just like I said I would... no later... OK, fine! I'm a little delayed... but Hurricane Jeanne seriously screwed everything up. It's not that I don't like hurricanes, because I actually do have some fun while their here. But fun is fun until your house gets hit by a tree. I ran outside screaming in horror because I thought it squashed the air conditioner. Luckily it didn't. But anyway, I hope I didn't sound too whiny in my last authors note. I just seriously felt depressed about my story and then Kurama's speech just kind of formed in my head and well... (sigh) Anyway, thanks to all you who reviewed, telling my I don't suck like crap. Oh, and I'm not going to do a huge author note because I'm kinda over them at the moment and since Kurama and Jin have left on their vacation, I'm just like "ok, screw this." So, I'm just gunna say thank you:

TonyDiMerasbedroomslave, you seriously made me feel a whole lot better. You don't know how much your compliments mean to me! You're the best. (Oh, I really want to read your fics! I'm sure they're awesome)

Little Sakura, your review was very sweet. Thanks oodles. You totally rock my socks.

Neko-Jinx, lol. That made me laugh man. Thanks for it.

KuramaIsFine, aw, thanks, but I seriously don't think this story is better then yours. GO READ YUSUKE IN ORANGE EVERYONE!

And last but not least, Chibi Piracy, the one who is currently forcing me against my will to write this chapter. She is awesome. Thank you loads CP, KISSES!

I love all you peoples. Now on to the chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck so kiss my... foot! (Clap, clap, clap, clap)

Chapter Four

"Hiei, stop stuffing Kuwabara in the trashcan!"

"Hn." Hiei spat, loosening his grip on the aforementioned carrot-top, who was at present face down in a park trashcan which resided beside Hiei's tree, and took off down the still and silent road.

"What the heck was that for?" Kuwabara sputtered, pushing himself out of the garbage and glaring after Hiei's retreating back, "I mean, it's not even like I woke him up or anything... he was already awake!"

Everyone gave a collect shrug, as the group started down the street after Hiei.

"So anyway," Botan began casually after a few moments silence, "I heard Jennifer, Michelle, and Dominic died..."

"Yeah..." Yusuke said, looking sideways at Botan.

"So... how do you feel about it?"

Yusuke raised his eyebrow at Botan's somewhat bizarre and out-of-no-where question. Weren't they supposed to be on an important and world-changing mission at the moment?

"I dunno... I just hope someone'll take her crap out of my locker soon, because I don't have any room for my porn magazines—OW!" Yusuke rubbed his head where Botan had roughly smacked him.

"Yusuke, this is no time to joke!" She huffed before walking ahead, fuming slightly.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked, elevating his eyebrows at Kurama.

Kurama shook his head.

"Dunno..." He sighed.

"You know guys; this has been bugging me since yesterday," Kuwabara said, as he walked next to Yusuke and Kurama who trudged after Botan and Hiei, "... Is it really possible to drown in the lazy river?"

Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara. Yeah... yeah, was it possible? He didn't know... but Kurama probably would. He, after all, was the smart one. Yusuke shifted his eyes to the young red-headed mastermind.

"Uh..." Kurama stuttered, glancing shiftily at the two boys who were now staring intently at him. Why the hell did they expect him to know? It wasn't like he was the smart one or anything... oh wait... well, never mind. He could just wing it. It wasn't like they would ever find out of he was wrong or not.

"Why yes... yes it is." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah... that's what I though," Both Yusuke and Kuwabara said quickly.

"I can actually kind of see the whole thing playing out..." Kuwabara said, staring off into space.

The three of them pictured Dom, Michelle, and Jen all sprinting out of the beat up, ugly, pile of crap that Michelle claimed was a car, and laughing as they jumped the ticket counter.

No... No... Just Dom would've jumped. Jen would've used her amazing charm and dazzling good-looks to trick the ticket-guy into giving her one free. And Michelle... well, Michelle would've just paid the man.

Then they probably would have skipped along merrily, gossiping about how hot Yusuke was (which was perfectly true of course), unaware of the horrible fate that was to befall them.

"Then... they arrived at the Lazy River..." Yusuke whispered in a 'Twilight Zone' talk-show host kind of way, "Jumping into the River, they soon discovered that the water was far too powerful for their frail bodies to handle."

"Oh Dom," Jennifer probably would have wailed, "I wish Yusuke was here... he's so strong, well-toned, and tan... he could have saved me!"

"And I wish that Kurama was here because... he's so smart... he could have told me what the molecular structure of potassium is! I would just like to know it before I die!" Michelle would have answered, tears beginning to stream down her face at the thought.

And Dom... Well, Dom would've leaped on top of Jennifer, screaming, "If we have'ta die, I'm not gunna be the first one to!"

That most likely went on for several minutes before the inevitable happened, and they took their resting places at the bottom of the river with the nonexistent fish.

"Uh..." Kurama faltered, "How... sweet."

The three boys then walked along in silence following Hiei who had dropped back a bit, not wanting to walk with Botan who was now in the front. A few more quiet minutes past between them all, before they came upon a large white apartment building and Botan stopped in front of it.

"Well... here we are." She murmured.

End Chapter Four

Wow, that was kind of shorter and less informative then I hoped it'd be... (Sigh) Oh well. Anyway, I promise that next chapter I will actually get to the mission and then the story will really be set in motion. Oh, and they should get to the Dark Tournament before chapter ten... at the least... hopefully... (Sigh) Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Punk Out Yo.


End file.
